Darkar Chronicles: World of Whispers
by godisme
Summary: In the world of Erasiel Darkar, Souls are weaved by Asha to reborn, after the deaths of those in the world of Akame Ga Kill they are reborn in a new world, and though they bare their old names they are new and entirely different people, but what happens when one who lived a normal life is brought into a world of wonder, find out in the World of Whispers


Darkar Chronicles: World of Whispers

Prologue: Falling into a World of Wonder

July 28th, 2006: Earth, Cambridge, England, UK

Life has its share of twists and turns, most of which you can plan for but an alarming few of them blindside you. Here is a story of a person whom random chance and a broader issue in the wider universe caused to have his life changed forever and in a relatively good way. Tatsumi Lionel Churchill was a young man who had recently turned 23, he had returned from a tour of duty alongside NATO forces in Afghanistan and had about a month ago formally started his education at Cambridge University, overall life had been good to him, he was having a good day so far and he was going to go get lunch as he had a hour long break. As he walked around he was blissfully unaware of the larger universe. Earth was one of many worlds in the Magic Dimension, a world that was largely unaffected by said events however things were out of balance, a Demon Invasion had begun on numerous worlds throughout the Dimension and while Earth had been ignored by the Demons their presence had caused broad and unusual magic phenomena to happen.

Suddenly without warning the sidewalk Tatsumi was walking on dropped out from beneath him and he fell thru a magical portal. "AGH!" Tatsumi yelled, he fell about 10 feet and landed on soft grass. He studied his surroundings, noted he felt pain so he wasn't dead, he appeared to have ended up in some sort of vivarium or garden, trees of unfamiller and some familer grew in the area along with flowers of various species, also he noted statuary of roman style, ornate statues made of marble and decorated with fine elaborate carvings, nearby he heard running water.

His thoughts about the surroundings were interrupted by voices, both female discussing something. "Aria I'm fed up, so is my father, he's decided that since I have refused every suitor that's come my way he had decided I must find my own choice for a groom or in one month he will be marrying me off to the next suitor without my consent; I'll find someone worthy of me, because if I get married against my will I'll kill my husband to be right after the ceremony ends; I'm not going to marry against my will" a Woman stated.

"Well you've rejected a total of 356 suitors Esdeath, I'm sure 357 is the magic number, hopefully, if not well we can keep trying" Aria commented.

"Seriously though it's near impossible to find the right man, of those suitors only 10 were actually likely but what happened they messed it up, badly, I don't know what to make of the current state of things, well at least with father focused on marrying me he's left all my other siblings and half-siblings out of it, all this drama for minimal effort, I've seen more intensive things, well I'll find myself a worthy husband or my name isn't Princess Esdeath Ameile Patras Trix!" Esdeath commented. The Two woman came into view and immediately laid eyes on Tatsumi who hadn't been able to hide due to a lack of hiding places. They examined eachother, one woman had short blonde hair in which was a headband with a blue ball on one side and wore a blue gown which was topped by a black corset worn over the body, she was beautiful with fair skin and lovely blue eyes and was well endowed and of average height, the other woman was a goddess, she was tall about 6'8 she was busty and her hair was long and blue as water ice, she wore a purple and red gown of the finest silk, on her forehead was circlet of the finest silver, silver that was too pure to be anything normal, decorated with rubies pearls and saphires, she also wore a headdress which was of unusual design with the carved gold statue of a five-headed hydra on top the statue was the size of a headpiece, on her back was a massive greatsword of a metal that was not natural, on her hip was another blade a rapier which had the carved heads of a hydra atop it, the hilt was made of the same alloy as the blade on her back and decorated with gold and gems, she also had a golden orb which had gems decorating it, she wore a ring with the heads of a hydra, a broach of outstanding design, a mantle over her dress which was crimson and had a number of runes woven in the fabric with was silk and decorated with soft wool, she wore an amulet of ornate design, her most distinguishing feature was a birthmark, the letter Y with two lines on either side, said birthmark was at the junction of her neck and torso above her cleavage. Tatsumi was a young man of average height he had short brown hair and green eyes, he was handsome, of average build but was strong, his attire consisted of a white and red short sleeved shirt with the with the image of Big Ben in the center and the words Rue Britannia underneath and blue jeans, he had of course a British accent.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Esdeath yelled she was the blue haired woman. "Frost binds!" Esdeath casted and suddenly ice enveloped Tatsumi's body save his head. "Identify yourself and explain how you came here" Esdeath interrogated.

"Tatsumi Lionel Churchill, son of John Churchill and Ikumi Churchill, great grandson of Prime Minister and savior of Britain Winston Churchill; I've no idea where on Earth I am and how I got here also what the bloody hell happened I have ice all over my body bar my head and on top of that I'm in the middle of garden, here I was minding my own business in Cambridge when suddenly the sidewalk drops out from under me, now either I'm dreaming, dead or something of absurd craziness I don't understand has happened I'm not going to stand for it, oh no I'm going to find out how, was this your doing if so I'm a veteran of Kandahar and I'm not afraid of anything, now what is this and where am I, if you are terrorists I don't negotiate with them also how do you know how to speak English" Tatsumi replied boldly, Esdeath was taken aback.

"Interesting, he's not afraid of me, I like that, now Earth; I've heard that name, the planet is nothing but a world where Magic no longer exists, however this man radiates magical energy, his aura is like a bonfire, I don't understand this remotely; he must have fallen thru some kind of portal; probably something to do with the broader demon crisis, all sorts of portals have been opening up across Whisperia, but in the Imperial Palace that is a new one" Esdeath thought. "I'm no terrorist, as to the English question never heard of it, I'm speaking in the tongue of the Phoenixes, as to how you got here I'm of two minds, either your some sort of demon trick which is very unlikely or you've legitimately fallen thru a magic portal that deposited you hear in the Royal Gardens; now I'm inclined to believe the later because no demon would be caught dead wearing a shirt like that; now comes the question of what to do with you; you are trespassing so I'm within my rights to lock you in the oubliette however you are uncannily brave, no man has ever stood up to me like you, also there is the fact you are strong and handsome, and have absurd magical potential, I like that even more; and you have lovely green eyes; you know what I've made up my mind; In order to get my father off my back and to make sure you don't get maltreated by him as well as the fact I'm out of options you are going to be my husband because I legitimately like you" Esdeath replied.

"Wait your husband?! I don't know if that is a good idea, I just met you, I don't even have any feelings for you other then that of the fact that you clearly not human even though you look like one and I'm not even sure you are making the right decision" Tatsumi replied.

"That's the exact reason why, you have no idea where you are, I can't exactly send you back to your homeworld after what you've seen, I also can't just let you go into the wider world of Whisperia, you'd be liable to get yourself killed because you have no idea how to survive in this world of ours, and on top of that I like you, you stood up to me which proves you have a back bone, you exhibit all the traits I like in a man and you are clearly of noble blood which means nobody is going to assume I married a commoner beyond those idiots who cause problems in the first place, I don't make this offer lightly but I'm out of options, my father has given me an ultimatum and the sooner I get it resolved the sooner I can go about my business, besides you don't really have a choice in the matter, I could kill you with a flick of my finger or sweep from Rospara Grandus or my rapier, as such you will be receiving something far more valuable, you'll keep your live, you'll receive something no other man will ever experience, a large harem of secondary wives like my handmaiden Aria here who will be one of them and concubines, also you will receive the finest education in the arts of my culture and magic and fighting, nothing is being held back from you" Esdeath explained, then dragged him off.

Shortly… Esdeath walked into the throne room with Tatsumi who had at this point stopped struggling and was following Esdeath's directions knowing that if he wanted to live he would do so, here he was a university student who had just started college having gotten out of the army now being married against his will to a Princess of an alien race and alien world who decided to make him her husband, apart from the doing so against his will the whole thing was dream come true. He was brought before the throne on which a man sat. the man had long blue hair of the same color as Esdeath and had the same cold blue eyes, he was handsome and strong, he wore ornate armor in the Roman style on his chest with armored plates from a mysterious alloy over fine clothing he wore a long red furred robe, a crown of grand fashion toped by the figurehead of Hydra heads, it was made of gold and decorated with runes and gems of star sapphire and covered most of the top of his head, on his shoulder was a black skull with green eye sockets which radiated power, in one hand was staff of fine gold with ornate figure heads of the hydra surrounding an orb of power topped by a Hydra statute, he wore a sash of fine silk over his armor. "Esdeath who is this you bring before me?" the man asked.

"This is Tatsumi Lionel Churchill and he is to be my husband; I've decided on that, I found him in the Royal Gardens he is from Earth and he fell thru a magic portal to here, Tatsumi this is my father his Imperial majesty Emperor Darancar Trix, sixteenth of his name, son of Emperor Arcontos Trix and Empress Yvarina Trix, Hammer of Whisperia, slayer of the Varkor the Demonted chief General of the Ancestral Witches, and patriarch of the Royal Bloodline of House Trix, descended from our far Anscester Emperor Zoltar I the Unifier and forger of the Empire of Whisperia, the grandest of our leaders and he who's skull grants power to his descendants and who's skull adorns my father's shoulder, the most powerful leader in the Magic Dimension baring those of he Phoenix houses and the Phoenix Queen Asha herself, blessed be her name" Esdeath introduced.

"This is to be your husband, finally, Tatsumi step forward" Darancar instructed, Tatsumi did so and Darancar to his surprise hugged him. "I'm glad for you, I've been trying for five years to marry off my daughter, she has gone thru and rejected 356 suiters, I've dreamed of the day I could finally wed her off, you've earned my blessing and my undying love and respect, you've done the impossible and I am proud to consider you a son of mine; name anything you desire and you shall receive it, save anything that would break my daughter's heart for if you do that I will throw you into the Oblivion Dimension to rot for eternity, but that is enough for now; you will be wed immediately, a grand ceremony will be held first for the wedding to my daughter and then many more will follow for the daughters of noble birth who are within my daughter's service; you will be granted the finest the Empire has to offer, I will hold nothing from you" Darancar explained, Tatsumi could only accept this offer, yes he was being married against his will but he couldn't break Esdeath's heart or the heart of her father, the man was decent and would treat him well perhaps this wouldn't be so bad.

How right he was.


End file.
